


Special Delivery

by ShivaeSyke



Series: Metamorphosis [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Cravings, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Brain, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaeSyke/pseuds/ShivaeSyke
Summary: A heavily pregnant Marianne had one request for Bog, bring her dark chocolate from the human world, and he FORGOT. Now he's dutifully returning to take care of it when Marianne realizes she shouldn't have made him leave... and needs him NOW.
Relationships: Bog King & Griselda (Strange Magic), Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Fairy King & Marianne (Strange Magic), Griselda & Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Metamorphosis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450054
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely occurs a few years into the future. Brought on and written yesterday as a completely random thing. :D Pregnancy brain is AWFUL and Marianne is suffering from it.
> 
> Added note to clear confusion. There's a fairy circle on the edge of the Dark Forest, which Bog uses on occasion that transports fairies to the human world and back like a door. It's mentioned in Strange Gifts. This story takes place much later, after Winter Wings.

Bog was a pile of frayed nerves, terrified of doing anything incorrectly around his extremely irritated wife. He reminded himself frequently; it wasn’t her fault. She wasn’t actually mad at him. He had done nothing wrong.

“Where’s the chocolate, Bog?”

Except forgotten the bar of dark chocolate she requested from the human world. Marianne’s golden brown eyes melted into pools of lava that he had forgotten the one thing she asked for, the emotional injury bare for him to see. Bog left immediately, without a word, only to hear his wife burst into tears as he walked away. He felt awful. Marianne’s last two months of pregnancy were a constant nightmare. At first, everything was fine, even though Bog had been warned by his father-in-law and his mother that even the most sweet, understanding, loving women, could turn into monsters while pregnant and there would be times, nothing he could do would be right in her eyes.

Marianne’s frustration was not with him, not really, but with herself. She might suffer uncontrolled emotions, and mood swings that would be emotionally wearing on both of them. Knowing Marianne, Bog hoped that wouldn’t happen, and the two of them joked about it, with Marianne promising she wouldn’t be that bad. 

The first three months were fine, with Marianne hiding most of her slight mood swings, able to control them and just coming across as more emotional than normal, which Bog handled easily enough. His wife was a fiery, stubborn woman, and he was up to the challenge. They went about with their daily work as normal, although their sparring sessions lightened in intensity, with Bog eventually putting an end to them entirely after the second month.

The trouble began at the midway point, three months in, with three months to go. Bog’s presence around his wife during the fall and early winter were constant, to the point that he was irritating her with his desire to make sure she had everything she needed. He asked her the same questions over and over in a loop, repeating them every hour, unable to focus on much more than Marianne’s comfort and safety.

At Bog’s insistence, Marianne was to spend the winter in the Fairy Rock with the more well-trained fairy mid-wives and his mother tending to her. Underground tunnels led from the rock beneath the meadow all the way out to their castle on the border. More tunnels branched into the elf towns, making it easy to travel in the winter. Bog didn’t want Marianne going through the cold tunnels while she was pregnant, and she was at a point where flying was becoming difficult.

Marianne exploded when she was told by Bog, her father, Dawn, Griselda, three other midwives, and two doctors in turn that she should reduce her activities starting now, and in the final month, she was to remain on bed rest, literal, bed rest. They wanted her to sleep in a comfortable rose bed like she used to, a bed that wasn’t as comfortable as the one shared with her husband. That was the first thing she started in on, with her father promising to have a bed made that would comfortably accommodate Bog too. Next, it was being told what to do by everyone. She was no longer in charge of her life, overruled by everyone, including the two babies she carried. Then she broke into tears, falling into her husband’s arms, apologizing to everyone, especially her unborn sons or daughters.

Bog had never had to endure a pregnant woman, but he had witnessed irritated female goblins tearing into their mates with a ferocity that left scars right before hibernation began. This was the reason expecting female goblins separated from their mates during the winter hibernation. Being around a male who was doing nothing more than trying to help was enough to irritate some females. He was thankful Marianne didn’t have teeth capable of doing any damage, because there were times she looked like she wanted to rip into him, she was so annoyed, then she would realize how she was looking at him and burst into tears. There was nothing Bog could do, nothing anyone could do. Twins were such an anomaly, the healers wanted to make sure nothing stressed Marianne while forbidding the very things that helped her manage.

Dawn took on Marianne’s responsibilities, with Bog selecting a special training class of young fairy warriors to take his own frustrations out on. Six fairies, 4 males and 2 females, barely stood up to him at one time, something which Marianne could do, by merely being royalty and well trained by himself. The special squad would serve as their royal guard, and he put them through their paces, teaching them with a blend of Fairy and Goblin techniques. Their daily punishment made it easier for Bog to see to his volatile wife.

And now, he left Marianne home to fly back to the fairy circle and go into town to get a miniature bar of chocolate he could bring back to her. He hurried as fast as he could, having word from the doctors that the babies would be born soon, but he should have time to run a quick errand. There was snow on the ground, but the sun shone brightly overhead. There was no way he would miss the birth of his children, but Marianne’s request must be fulfilled.

-=-=-=-=-

“Dear, don’t stab it,” Griselda chided Marianne, keeping her company and watching her angrily jabbing a needle into the hoop in her hands, stabbing the green dragonfly in the middle repeatedly.

“I’m sorry,” Marianne wept, setting it aside. “I need these stupid tears to stop!” She leaned back onto her pillows, grumbling at the makeshift arrangement. Loose rose petals surrounded her, the same kind Bog lined their bed at home with, piles of them.

“It’ll get better, I promise.” Griselda set aside the hoop she was working on, leaning forward to place a hand on Marianne’s. “Of course, it may get worse for a little while. Hormones do evil things to a woman’s body,” she chuckled, and Marianne managed a smile.

“I thought I would be able to handle this better.” Marianne ran a hand over her abdomen, which she felt was way too large for two tiny babies. She smiled, resting her hand on the right side. “It’s interesting that even before they’re born, they’re telling me who they are.”

Griselda chuckled, smiling at Marianne. “They do. Before Bog was born, he seemed like a cautious baby, didn’t move a lot, unless he was uncomfortable.”

“Well, this one,” Marianne focused on her abdomen, stroking the lower swell of her belly. “This one’s the one that doesn’t move a lot. He does, when I lay my hand on him, he pushes back, gently.” She smiled, relaxing at the thought. “I know he’s a boy.”

“That’s the one you’re naming Cadeyrn, after Bog’s father?” Griselda stood and ran her fingers over Marianne’s belly, feeling over her like she had many times before.

“Yes, and the other we’re naming Torbil if he’s a boy, Cherise, after my mother, if she’s a girl.” Marianne sighed, looking at herself. “I’m amazed Bog wants to touch me. I feel like a big fat toad.” 

“Dear, dear.” Griselda moved to stand by Marianne, placing a hand on her shoulder. “My boy loves you so much. You know he does. That’s why he’s out there running an errand just for you.”

“I’ve been awful to him,” sniffed Marianne, running the back of her hand over her eyes. “I don’t want to be, but every word comes out wrong, and I’m just so upset all the time. I thought I wouldn’t be like this, so uncontrolled. I hate it so much!”

Griselda was going to say something when Marianne grimaced and dropped both hands onto her belly. “Okay, that was different.”

“Different, how?” Griselda eyed her daughter-in-law. 

“It hurt a lot more.” Marianne sat up with a panicked expression on her face, looking around her room. “I need Bog. I need him. I can’t believe I sent him away for something so stupid!” She grumbled, swinging her legs out of bed to get up. “I need to go find him.”

“No, you can’t do that.” Griselda took Marianne’s hand. “You can get up and walk, but there’s snow outside. Bog will be fine, he’ll be back in a few hours. Even if you go into labor now, there’s plenty of time.” Griselda tried to stop Marianne, but the stronger fairy was already putting on the robe she kept at the foot of her bed, the soft rabbit fur-lined one Bog gave her on their wedding day. 

“I need to find Bog.” Marianne headed for the door, with Griselda grabbing the cloak tightly in her hands. “I need him now.”

“I need help!” Griselda called out frantically, the cloak slipping from her grasp as the determined fairy bolted through the door. For as pregnant as she was, Marianne was fast, darting down the hall, barefoot with her blue wings flowing behind her.

-=-=-=-=- 

It was growing dark quickly by the time Bog was on his way from the fairy circle, back to the fairy rock. He carried a wrapped, miniature bar of dark chocolate and had the forethought to buy a whole bag of miniature candy bars, which were much easier to carry and portion out than full-sized ones. Those he left behind in the trailer, this one, he would get to Marianne as quickly as he could.

Unfortunately, night fell too fast, and Bog had to take the long way to the castle, or he wouldn’t be allowed entrance. The doors closed before sunset, and all fairies needed to be inside by then. Bog ended up in the tunnels, arriving well after nightfall and walking into a madhouse. Fairies and elves ran everywhere in the tunnels, several almost running into him.

“What is going on?” Bog demanded with a snarl.

“The princess is missing!” the elf squeaked in terror.

“Dawn? Dawn’s missing?” Bog stared at the elf, wide-eyed.

“No, Princess Marianne, sir! Your wife is missing!” the fairy replied, “she’s not in the castle!”

“Come with me,” Bog sighed, immediately knowing where he would find his wife. He turned and flew down the tunnel, heading for their home in the border trees. Even though it slowed him down, he kept the chocolate bar in his hands. He would need the elf and fairy to relay a message back if he was correct.

-=-=-=-=- 

Marianne pulled a blanket over her shoulders, realizing her run home had been irrational, and now she was in too much pain to walk back. For a few minutes, she was okay, catching her breath and relaxed, then she had almost a minute of intense pain. The tunnels closest to her home were rarely used during the winter, and after she walked all the way up the stairs to home, there was no heading back down. If she fell, she would harm herself and the babies, and she could not fly at all. Between contractions, Marianne busied herself in the living room, lighting the fireplace to make it warmer, laying down blankets, and preparing herself. If she had to do it alone, she would, but she felt for sure, someone would figure out she was here. She needed someone to find her.

With a sigh, Marianne settled in front of the fire, facing it, tired and trying to calm herself. She stared into the fireplace, glad to be warm, then heard the familiar rustle of wings coming up the nearby stairs, followed by footsteps. She heard whispering but didn’t turn. There were others with him, heading back down the stairs.

“Marianne?” Bog rushed into the living room, dropping his arms around her from the back in a gentle embrace. “Are ye okay? Why did ye come all the way out here?”

“I had to find you.” She leaned back into his arms, then turned to clutch his left arm, sobbing. “I hate not being able to think straight! I am so sorry, Bog!”

“No, no, it’s okay, don’t be upset.” Bog scooped her up, wings twitching behind him. “I brought ye yer chocolate, but we’re leaving it here so I can get you back to the healers and my mom in the rock.” She curled up in his arms, clutching the fur cloak wrapped around his body. “It’s okay, Love, I love ye, no matter what’s going on with ye.” He squeezed her gently, heading for the stairs. “No matter how crazy ye are.”

-=-=-=-=- 

“You two can’t do anything in a normal way, can you?” Dagda sighed, running a hand over his face. He stood outside in a small waiting room with Bog, Sunny, and Dawn.

“They said she’s okay,” Bog rumbled, standing near the door, “and I’m going in… in a few.” He steepled his fingers, then began tapping them against each other, staring at his curved nails. Tiny babies with thin skin, fragile fairy babies. They were coming, whether he was ready or not, and he spent so much time worrying about Marianne, he never thought about the actual babies in his hands. These worries were new and terrifying.

Then they were in the room with Marianne, well, he and her father were. Sunny and Dawn opted to remain outside. Bog stood by, being a dutiful, supportive husband, keeping his attention on Marianne and not the healers and his mother tending to her, instructing her when to push and when not to. Marianne was madder than he had ever seen her, but she tried to keep her anger directed elsewhere. Bog received dirty looks and a couple snarled, You did this to me’s!

It happened so fast, Bog wasn’t paying attention to what was being said. He just looked up and smiled at the sounds he had been hearing for the last half hour being broken by a wail. A strong cry brought a sudden burst of pride through his chest. He smiled at Marianne, who smiled back, loosening the death grip on his hand to lay back and rest. He was in a better position to see what was going on than Marianne and relayed they had a very pink blob with arms and legs, which brought a giggle, then an annoyed look from Marianne, a familiar smirk crossing her face.

Griselda brought the first baby over to lie on Marianne’s chest while she rested. Bog kept his distance, watching the perfect tiny baby scrunching up a very red face. Wisps of dark hair rose from his head, just like his mother’s. Everything Bog could see was soft and pink. “Cadeyrn,” stated Griselda, stepping back with a massive smile on her face. Dagda kept back, not wanting to intrude on Bog and Marianne, but he got a good look at the baby and smiled at the pair of them.

-=-=-=-=- 

Marianne was exhausted, but seeing her firstborn sent a wave of warmth through her. Everything about him was perfect, and she could see something Bog hadn’t. The faint outline of a crown of leaves ran across his forehead, a single row, and the infant’s ears were short and pointed. She smiled at Bog, wanting to point it out, but pain cut her off.

Griselda picked the baby up, patting Marianne on the shoulder, then she looked at Bog, who shook his head with a frantic no at his mother, motioning to Dagda. She gave him a suspicious look as Bog made a show of retaking Marianne’s hand, turning his attention to her. Dagda more than happily took the baby in his arms, pulling back the edge of the blanket to smile at his first grandchild.

Thankfully, the second child was much easier, arriving ten minutes after the first with an even louder wail, bordering on an angry screech, to much joyous laughter and amusement. “You have a girl!” Griselda announced, laying the second baby across Marianne’s chest for her to see. This infant had a wisp of reddish-blonde hair rising over her delicate featured face. Like her brother, she had the outline of leaves over her forehead, but they were shaped differently, more rounded. “A boy and a girl,” Griselda stated, taking a look at the girl. 

The baby’s face scrunched up, and she waved little fists, crying again, looking far too furious for such a tiny infant. “Reminds me of you, Marianne,” chuckled Dagda, leaning toward Bog and Marianne.

“Little fighter,” Marianne giggled weakly, thankful the hardest part was most likely over. The baby squalled again, then suddenly stopped and relaxed as Marianne’s fingers touched her head.

Dagda turned to Bog, “You should hold your son, Bog.”

Bog hesitated, staring down at the tiny bundle, then glancing at his hands. “I, uh.”

“Bogdan,” snapped Griselda, giving him a stern look. “You will be fine.”

“I can’t walk around holding two babies all the time, Bog.” Marianne gave him an encouraging smile. “You’re fine.”

Bog sighed, terrified of the tiny sleeping infant. “I don’t want to accidentally harm him.”

“Nonsense,” stated Griselda. “You’re just like your father was. Don’t forget, you looked like this once.”

“I, uh, doubt I, uh,” Bog stammered, looking nervously at the expectant faces focused on him. “Never that soft?

“It’s okay.” Dagda attempted to give Cadeyrn to Bog again, and he tentatively accepted the baby, cradling him gently.

Marianne reached up to wrap her arms around Cherise, smiling as she squirmed. Bog’s attention was entirely on the boy, staring at him, gently running the back of a finger over the baby’s cheek. “Cadeyrn and Cherise?”

“Crown Prince Cadeyrn and Princess Cherise,” chuckled Dagda, walking around to his daughter to kiss her on the forehead.

“We still have a few things to finish,” coughed Griselda. “Babies need to eat as soon as possible, and Marianne needs to rest.”

“Of course.” Dagda patted Marianne on the shoulder, a huge smile plastered on his face. “We’re nearby if you need us.”

Griselda clasped her hands as Dagda left, then looked up at her tall son. “Do you know what day it is?”

“No.” Bog made a face at his mother. 

“What day is it?” Marianne looked from Bog to his mother curiously.

Griselda began laughing as the healers worked on cleaning up the surrounding mess. 

“What day is it?” Bog stepped aside, rocking his beautiful little boy.

“Only the day you’ve spent most of your life hating more than anything,” cackled Griselda. “Today is February 14th, Valentine’s Day! Your firstborns’ birthdays are February 14th!”

Bog scowled at his mother along with Marianne, who didn’t like that day any more than he did.

“Really?” Marianne groaned.

Bog grumbled, then smiled, leaning over to kiss Marianne on the forehead which turned into a soft kiss on the mouth. “Thank you for the greatest gift you could give a man on Valentine’s day or any day.” Bog grinned, shifting his gaze to his little girl. He kissed her lightly, then did the same to Cadeyrn, hands trembling at the tiny life he held in his hands.

“Where’s my chocolate?” Marianne returned the grin. “I asked for chocolate.”

“Well, if ye hadn’t left, ye’d have chocolate and babies.” Bog sat on the bed, next to his wife. “I’m not leaving ye alone again.”

“I want my chocolate.” Marianne leaned over to lightly push against Bog. “You go get it, or I’m getting up and getting it myself, and you know I’ll do it! When you aren’t looking!”

“I’ll fly back after ye go to sleep, Love,” Bog stated patiently.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Marianne beckoned for him to come closer. “I never thought I’d say that to you.”

“Well, now we have something that really means love to us on this day.” Bog kissed her again, wings rattling lightly behind him.

“Uh, before you attempt to make any more babies, you might want to feed the ones you have,” Griselda reminded them they were in a room with half a dozen other people in it.

“I am never doing that again!” Marianne moaned, “that’s why I got two out of this, so I never have to do it again!”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe the number of women who say that,” clucked Griselda with an amused smile. “Then, those annoying hormones you’re feeling right now are going to make you forget it.” Bog and Marianne frowned at her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, you two, uhm, four.”

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part is Marianne going through the: Well, I'm stuck here, so I am going to prepare to deliver my OWN babies, BY MYSELF, if I have to. :D
> 
> What's yours? :D
> 
> (Yes, this story will likely end up being explored in far more detail in a future story.)
> 
> Good grief, I thought I would only write two stories in the Metamorphosis series, but I've got content for a couple more already... because Bog's gotta take Marianne into the human world, and then these kids.... Caderyn's going to be that big brother dutifully following his little sister, trying to keep her out of trouble, warning her about everything, overprotecting her and constantly at her side. :D And she's going to be this little spitfire like her mother, always into EVERYTHING and snooping on people, causing havok and chaos everywhere she goes!


End file.
